


Встретить тебя на другом конце света

by Bohe_Mienne



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, First Dates, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, New York City
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2020-03-07 10:49:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18871681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bohe_Mienne/pseuds/Bohe_Mienne
Summary: Сычен не волнуется, потому что для него это всё нереально. Потому что только во сне можно сорваться к парню, с которым ты виделся всего несколько раз, на другой континент. Во сне можно не переживать о том, что ты не нужен ему там, в его американской жизни, и о том, что вы не давали друг другу, собственно, никаких обещаний.





	Встретить тебя на другом конце света

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Taiyou_no_Kame](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Taiyou_no_Kame).



> сиквел к фику "Неловко"

Сычену кажется, что это всё было в прошлой жизни: не утихающий даже ночью Инчхон, очередь на регистрацию, Ренджун, лепящий на его чемодан наклейку с муми-троллем «чтобы искать было проще» и волнующийся, кажется, больше самого Сычена.

— Гэ, ты только не останься там тоже, — просит Ренджун.

— Лучше привези этого трудоголика сюда, — просит Джено.

Сычен не волнуется, потому что для него это всё нереально. Потому что только во сне можно сорваться к парню, с которым ты виделся всего несколько раз, на другой континент. Во сне можно не переживать о том, что ты не нужен ему там, в его американской жизни, и о том, что вы не давали друг другу, собственно, никаких обещаний, не считая того, что Сычен дал сам себе, когда понял, что абсолютно по-дурацки влюбился с первого взгляда — ещё тогда, на дне рождении Ренджуна и Джено, когда увидел чужую смущенную улыбку и очаровательные ямочки. Обещание не совершать глупости — но ведь во сне не обязательно держать обещания, правда?

Но это всё было в прошлой жизни, а новая начинается сразу, как только Сычен ступает на территорию аэропорта имени Джона Кеннеди. Новая, шумная, яркая и сумбурная, не имеющая ничего общего с корейской, не считая бирки на его чемодане, буквы ICN на которой не дают забыть, откуда он прилетел и куда, собственно, должен вернуться.

У Сычена голова гудит от незнакомой речи, и даже корейский ему кажется любимым и родным, когда он слышит привычное «привет». А ещё любимым и родным кажется Джехён — будто это не они виделись последний раз в конце апреля и будто сейчас на дворе не июль. Сычен вдыхает летний воздух вместе с выхлопными газами, пока они ищут свободное такси, и натягивает на лицо маску, пытаясь спрятаться не только от выхлопов, но и от неловкости, которая кажется ему слишком явной. Сычен очень надеется, что так кажется только ему.

Нью-Йорк из окна машины похож на ожившую картинку, и Сычен буквально прилипает к стеклу, разглядывая одновременно привычные и непривычные пейзажи.

— Нравится? — врывается в его мысли чужой голос, и Сычен поворачивается к Джехёну, тут же, впрочем, отводя взгляд. Смотреть в глаза неловко — ещё более неловко, чем во время первой встречи в клубе. Потому что одно дело — разговаривать с незнакомым, хоть и безумно красивым парнем, и совсем другое — с парнем, о котором ты мечтал несколько месяцев, так до сих пор и не зная, какие у вас, собственно, отношения.

— Похоже на Сеул, — признается он, потому что нужно же им наконец о чем-то поговорить, так почему бы не обсудить городские пейзажи, действительно. Это же определенно то, что волнует их обоих сейчас больше всего.

— Все мегаполисы в чём-то похожи друг на друга, — замечает Джехён, и Сычен изо всех сил прикусывает себе язык, чтобы не спросить то, что пока что спрашивать не стоит. Ещё слишком рано для вопросов о том, не скучает ли Джехён по дому. Сычен не хочет, чтобы в его словах видели двойной смысл. Они ещё не на той стадии, чтобы обсуждать планы на будущее, но, видимо, уже на той, чтобы Джехён мог брать его за руку так уверенно, что Сычен и сам верит, что это нормально. Джехён вообще выглядит слишком спокойным и уверенным — так, как выглядят люди, которые либо не сомневаются в результате, либо им на него плевать. И Сычен очень надеется, что в случае Джехёна это не второй вариант. Пусть даже он и затрудняется сказать, о каком именно результате идёт речь.

Он удивленно моргает, когда Джехён просит водителя остановиться на углу улицы. Район совсем не похож на жилой, скорее на деловой и очень пафосный.

— Подождёшь меня пару минут? — просит Джехён, доставая его чемодан из багажника, чтобы поставить в сторонке на тротуаре там, где поток людей не сносил бы Сычена при каждом шаге. — Я заберу несколько документов в офисе и сразу вернусь к тебе, окей?

Джехён напоследок ещё раз сжимает руку Сычена и невинно целует куда-то в уголок рта, и Сычен думает, что не против, если тот задержится подольше — пары минут ему явно не хватит, чтобы собрать себя заново по частям.

Люди вокруг куда-то спешат, пробегая мимо него, разговаривая по телефону, ругаясь на не останавливающиеся такси или наоборот, громко смеясь, и не обращают никакого внимания на парня, стоящего с чемоданом посреди улицы. Сычен чувствует себя совсем маленьким и незаметным, но ему это даже нравится — так спокойнее. Он с любопытством рассматривает магазины по обе стороны проспекта, современные и не очень здания с различными вывесками, надписи на которых так непривычно ощущаются на языке, и не сразу замечает приближающегося к нему Джехёна. Заправленная в джинсы рубашка, перекинутый через предплечье пиджак, папка с документами в одной руке и стакан кофе в другой — он выглядит настолько своим в этой людской толпе, в этом городе, в этой жизни, насколько чужим здесь выглядит Сычен — с маской на пол-лица, растерянным взглядом и чемоданом с наклейкой-муми-троллем. «Надо бы написать Ренджуну», — думает Сычен и мысленно обещает это сделать сразу же, как только у него будет вай-фай.

— Прости, глаза закрываются, — смущённо улыбается Джехён, когда Сычен обращает взгляд на кофе в его руке. — Хочешь чего-нибудь? Попить или перекусить? Самолетной едой не слишком наешься.

Сычен решает не объяснять, что изучал он, на самом деле, не кофе, а размашистую надпись на стаканчике. «Джей» — гласят небрежные буквы, и Сычен думает, что это имя очень идёт Джехёну, больше, чем ему самому придуманное некогда «Винвин».

— Домой и спать, — качает головой он. — Ну или хотя бы принять горизонтальное положение.

— Моя постель в твоём распоряжении, — смеётся Джехён и подхватывает его чемодан, перекладывая папку в другую руку. — Пошли, тут недалеко.

Сычен смотрит, как легко тот маневрирует среди людей, и думает, что для этого определенно нужна сноровка: сам он давно либо влетел бы в кого-нибудь, либо облился бы кофе, а скорее всего — влетел бы в кого-нибудь, облившись при этом кофе. Собственно, почти так и происходит, когда Джехён внезапно останавливается, и Сычен от неожиданности врезается ему в спину. Благо, кофе тот уже допил.

— Ты решил оставить меня в отеле? — растерянно тянет он, рассматривая стеклянную дверь, но Джехён в ответ одаряет его таким взглядом, что Сычену сразу же становится стыдно за то, что допустил саму подобную мысль. Он послушно заходит следом, хвостиком направляясь за Джехёном к стойке ресепшена, где тот перебрасывается парой слов с девушкой, которая приветливо улыбается Сычену и что-то говорит, но он разбирает только «Hello» и «Welcome». Джехён манит его за собой к лифту, и Сычен расслабляется, только когда он закрывает за ними двери, чтобы начать подъём на двадцать первый этаж.

— Да, я собираюсь оставить тебя в отеле, — отвечает-таки Джехён на заданный ранее вопрос и улыбается, — и остаться в нём сам. Не удивляйся, но я здесь живу.

Сычен пытается уложить в голове полученную информацию, пока они идут по бесконечному коридору — что-то определенно не сходится.

— Разве ты не говорил, что живешь здесь уже несколько лет?

— Ну да. Не поверишь, но это дешевле, чем снимать квартиру, с учётом траты времени и денег для того, чтобы добраться до работы. А так у меня и офис под боком, и не нужно в своё время было бояться, что арендодатели разведут на деньги. Да и не так уж легко здесь найти квартиру в приличном районе, если ты не местный. 

Джехён объясняет это всё, пока ищет в сумке карту и открывает перед ним дверь номера. Дверь открывается вместе со ртом Сычена, потому что первое, что предстаёт взору, когда они проходят внутрь — огромное панорамное окно в половину стены. У Сычена захватывает дух от вида с двадцать первого этажа, а Джехён тихо смеётся над его реакцией. Ну конечно, думает Сычен, его уровень жизни явно выше, чем у корейского студента из Китая. Как и зарплата, но об этом Сычен и вовсе предпочитает не думать. Он чувствует себя настолько чужеродным в жизни Джехёна, что не помогают даже тёплые объятия подошедшего сзади парня. Потому что это именно то, чего он боялся. Потому что Ренджун точно может не волноваться: он здесь определённо не останется.

— Скажешь мне пароль от вай-фая? Я напишу своим, что добрался. А то мелкие по возвращении мне точно голову открутят.

Джехён мягко смеётся ему в макушку, вводя наизусть заученный пароль, и просит:

— Передавай Джено привет. Мне велели тебя развлекать, но это слишком неловко.

Сычен смеётся тоже (потому что о боже, Джехён, оказывается, такой романтик, раз помнит момент их знакомства настолько детально) и чуть поворачивает голову, чтобы посмотреть в чужие, блестящие весельем, глаза.

— Почему?

— Потому что как минимум прямо сейчас мне хочется сделать совсем не это.

Сычен не дурак, он прекрасно догадывается, что Джехён имеет в виду, но все равно замирает, когда шеи касаются мягкие губы. По спине и рукам бегут мурашки, по стенам бегут розовые лучи закатного солнца, и Сычену хочется раствориться в них: и в солнце, и в Джехёне, хотя для него это, пожалуй, одно и то же. Острый подбородок упирается ему в плечо, но Сычен не жалуется — только сжимает сцепленные в замок на его талии руки и улыбается.

Они стоят так до тех пор, пока солнце почти полностью не скрывается за верхушками небоскребов, а Джехён не хмыкает:

— Ты полдня, кажется, сегодня провёл, глядя в окна. Не надоело?

Сычен молчит о том, что на самом деле смотрит совсем не на город, а на их отражение в стекле, и мотает головой.

— Нет. Мне нравится.

Нравится, как спокойно он чувствует себя рядом с Джехёном, как щекочет его шею пропитавшееся кофе чужое дыхание, как гостиничный номер в свете включённых прикроватных ламп кажется всё более и более уютным и обжитым.

— Я рад, но завтра мы всё равно пойдём гулять.

— Тебе разве не надо работать? — удивляется Сычен, вспоминая, что это, вообще-то, только у него отпуск — Джехён про него ничего не говорил.

— Я могу делать это и из отеля. Откуда угодно, собственно. Из Кореи в том числе.

Сычен кожей чувствует чужую улыбку и почти не дышит — так долго, что голова начинает кружиться. Хотя, возможно, дело совсем не в задержанном дыхании. Он кивает и разворачивается к Джехёну лицом, чтобы наконец выдохнуть — прямо в чужие губы.


End file.
